Juudai Writes a Fanfic
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Juudai discovers the category for GX and decides to write a superspeshulawesome story to show everyone on the site up. But it doesn't work out according to plan. A lot of crack and stupidity...I must've been high on your mom when I wrote this. D8


**A/N: I know I'm proly losing my touch but whatever. I decided for the most part that I'ma write what I want (within reason) and stuff. The only reason I put the new poll up is cuz I'm kinda split on what I want to do and where I want to go for here. So if you could take the time to vote then that would help me make up my mind to what stories I wanna work on next. XD I'm terrible with making choices so it'd really help! :D Blah and I wish I coulda added moar categories but I will narrow it down to specifics once the results come in. Lol. **

**Warnings: jabbing fun at OOCness, Spiritshipping, and basically…everything and everyone. XD Also, A/Ns randomly interrupting the flow of the story. YA I HATE IT WHEN PPL DO THAT. D8**

**Disclaimer: I does not own GX. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Juudai scrolled down the webpage, resting his chin in his hand. He finished reading that page then sat back and thought about it. The wheels in his head were turning, and he was beginning to come up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"Ya know, I think I want to write a fanfiction."

Haou, who was currently resting in the back of his mind, scowled. "Why would you want to do something that ridiculous?" He demanded to know suddenly, startling the brunet.

"Uhhh…because I can?" Juudai scratched his nose and looked thoughtful. "Actually, it just seems like it'd be fun."

"What are you possibly interested in that you could write a fanfiction for?" Haou scoffed, "The only things you like are dueling and food!"

"Well, there is one thing I like that _involves_ dueling." Juudai grinned cheekily as he started to sign up for an account.

"And what would that be?" Was it just him, or did Haou sound as though he wasn't even vaguely interested?

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Juudai answered, his eyes scrolling down the page, "Yuugi is my hero!"

"Oh, for the love of…That show is so dumb…It's so far from realistic it…What I mean is, it's obviously set up."

"No, it's not!" Juudai whined, "It's a documentary of a _legend's_ life!"

"…I'm not even going to say anything."

"But you just did," Juudai pointed out, confused.

"Shut up!" Haou withdrew to the back of his mind, irritated.

"Whatever." Juudai finished creating his account, then went to go read some more Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction while he waited until he could come up with a good story. As he scrolled down, something caught his eye. "Whoa, Haou! Look at this! There are more Yu-Gi-Ohs!"

Haou sighed heavily in exasperation. "Just what we needed…"

"Hmmm…Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…that sounds interesting. Wonder if Yuugi's in it!" Juudai clicked on the category and scrolled down. After a moment, he frowned, then looked disappointed. "Heeeeeeey! This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! It's about some kid named Jaden. Well, what do you know? They took away the soul of it! How could you have a show about card games without the King of Games? Who is this guy? I want to meet this guy! I'll chew him out for hogging the spotlight! How dare he!"

"…Juudai…" Haou sighed again. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" **(A/N: LOL He is stupid, isn't he? 8D He's so dumb and clueless and cute and it makes him the perfect uke so the strong seme can take care of him!!111!!TWOZ)**

"No, I'm just mad." Juudai clicked on a particular fanfiction that mentioned this strange character named 'Jaden' and another named 'Jesse.' "…What the hell? This kid gets weirder and…Hey, wait a minute! This kid sounds familiar—ooooohhhhhhhhh…" Juudai fell silent.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Haou grumbled.

"Though…at the same time…" Juudai scratched his head, "This kid doesn't sound too much like me. He's…wait…what? He's _crying_? Because some dude named 'Trapper' raped him? What the…how…And now… 'Jesse-kun' is saving him? Huh?" **(A/N: Stupid Trapper! Stupid! Die, Trapper, Die! HAOU could you defile Johan's perfect uke!!!)**

"Maybe you should click the 'back' button before you're scarred for life. Not like I care." Haou grumbled.

Shrugging, Juudai did as he was told. "That was really weird," He muttered. Though, he couldn't help but keep thinking about it.

Even worse was when he kept running across these same fics over and over. It seemed as though everyone thought he and Johan had a relationship. This really ticked him off. Not just because they assumed he felt that way because they were so close, but also because of the way they made him act. It kind of made him mad. Ok, it really made him mad. But all the same…it got him thinking…

Did he really act like that?

Well, everyone seemed to think that he did so…Maybe he did. Maybe it was that way since everyone thought so. Normally, Juudai wouldn't have let this get to him. But all the OOC fanfiction was making him act OOC. It happens.

"Um…Why does everyone think I like Johan anyway?" He asked Haou as he scrolled down the page, staring at the plethora of spiritshipping fanfics, "He's just my friend! I don't like anyone like that! Ok, well, maybe I like Asuka a little bit. But I don't wanna go for her or anything. She's just my friend and I like flirting." **(A/N: ARGH ASUKA SUCKS!!! DIE ASUKA! STAY AWAY FROM JOHAN'S KAWAII ANGLE!!)**

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Haou grumbled.

"Fubuki talks a lot about things I don't want to hear," Juudai answered. "Hey, what's this? They have an M-rated page? Does that mean there's violence?"

"You'd better not—"

It was too late. Juudai had ventured where no moral being should venture. And worse of all, he didn't know what 'yaoi' or 'lemon' meant. **(A/N: SQUEEEE! YAOI!)** So, he foolishly clicked on another spiritshipping fic, thinking that it would be just a regular story, only with violence. Apparently, not everything Fubuki had told him had reached home.

Haou would have warned him, but it was already too late. The first thing that Juudai saw was the aforementioned lemon. His eyes grew wide as saucers and his mouth unhinged as he read how he and Johan 'had met' then had sex right afterwards. By the end of the very, very short chapter, he was almost in tears.

"Those…those…_bastards_!" He wept, "I'm not gay! I'm not 'Johan's perfect uke!' I'm scarred for life!" He banged his head on the desk. **(A/N: OMG no!!!11!eleventy It's so KAWAII when he's Johan's angle!)**

"I told you not to look." Haou sneered.

"Well, I'll show them!" Juudai announced, raising a finger triumphantly in the air.

"Oh, no…" Haou sighed wearily.

"I'm going to write a fanfiction! And it will be good! It will be about my character Gary, and he'll be an awesome duelist." Juudai grinned and looked proud of himself.

"Well," Haou paused momentarily, as though deep in thought. "How are you ever going to think of a story to write?"

"Easy! I'll just pull it from life experience!" Juudai replied, nodding.

"…This is going to be bad. Don't write it. I really don't want to experience it."

"No, you just wait and see," Juudai snickered, opening a word document and keyboard smashing away, "This is going to be great!"

"…I hate you…" Haou crawled away to his emo corner to be alone. Juudai's optimism was giving him a grand headache.

**8D 8D 8D TWO DAYS LATER 8D 8D 8D**

"It's finally complete! Mwahahaha!" Juudai laughed maniacally as lighting flashed behind him. Haou and lack of sleep were really getting to him.

"Thank Ra." Haou grimaced, "Now get that thing up and over with."

"Ok!" Juudai happily clicked **(A/N: How can you happily click?)** the button to submit his masterpiece. He was very proud of himself, and his ego was the size of an elephant. "Well, I guess I'll go get something to eat! I'll come back in a few minutes and see if I got any reviews." He said cheerily.

However, Juu Juu-chan had made a very, very big mistake. He had not proofread his fanfiction, and it was riddled with errors of every sort. Not to mention he did not know the dangers of submitting a story with an OC following canon-but-not-quite-correct events. He had also put his friends in that fanfic, as well as himself. At least the duels were written correctly?

By the time he came back, his email was overflowing with reviews. Which was surprising considering that users, especially new ones, don't get so many reviews. And on a cliché piece of work, too. But you see, Juudai's was SO bad, that no one could refrain from 'flamming' him and giving him heart-and-soul crushing criticism. Which he really did deserve. But that's not the point!

He opened the first review.

'_What were you thinking?! Everyone else is writing the same story. But you have accomplished the impossible. YOU, my not-so-good fellow, have written a cliché story and put a new twist on it. But it is BAD. Very, very BAD. _

_Point Number One: Your OC is a Gary Stu. He's even named Gary! Where'd you get that…Spongebob? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that YOU made all the events revolve around your character and his superspeshulawesomeOMGEE powers. ONLY Juudai can do those things! And yet, you're making him slobber and fawn all over this guy like the kind of fanboy YOU are. Yubel would not have an interest in your Gary Stu because she has eyes for Juudai and Juudai only. She loves him, she devoted her life to him. How can you forget the fusion?'_

"Heh, this kid is right," Haou muttered.

"But it was Ok with Yubel!" Juudai whined, looking distressed, "She said that it was Ok to change the story."

Yubel blushed and muttered, "Well, I thought it was interesting."

"Only because Juudai wrote it!" Haou snapped, "You love anything he does."

'_Furthermore, she would have protected Juudai from your Villain Stu. Remember, he has the combined powers of Haou and Yubel! He can do anything!'_

"Really? So I'm like…Kim Possible or something?" Juudai remarked, smiling despite himself.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Haou grumbled.

"This person is a big meanie!" Yubel whined, "It's just fiction! True, I would have done something in reality but…"

"I know!" Juudai agreed, "I mean, come on!"

"Why won't you morons listen to _logic_?!" Haou asked, growing more and more exasperated by the minute, "This person is RIGHT. Absolutely, one hundred percent RIGHT. If you had any sense at all, you would delete this sorry excuse for a story and rewrite it the RIGHT way."

"But that's no fun and it's boring!" Juudai whined.

"Yeah, why do you have to be such a stick-in-the-mud?" Yubel whined as well.

"Just forget I said anything. Just read the rest of the damn review!" Haou snapped, receding.

'_Point Number Two: The events did not happen in that order. Let's say that Yubel DID decide to duel this Stu. First of all, she would have had to gather enough duel energy to regain her body. Not to mention she would have overshadowed Johan's body. Remember, she was tainted by the Light. She is NOT evil! And what happened to Professor Cobra? Did he fall into a plothole? By the looks of it, he did.'_

"Well," Juudai muttered, scowling, "It was Yubel's idea to be evil!"

"Yeah," Yubel sighed, "I just thought it would be cool if Haou and I switched."

"I AM NOT EVIL! I AM MISUNDERSTOOD!" Haou screamed from the back of Juudai's mind.

Yubel and Juudai exchanged a glance. "Yeah, right."

"ARGH! You people are HOPELESS." If Haou had had his own body, he would have been headdesking and ripping his hair out. Those two were driving him crazy.

'_Point Number Three: There is not Osiris girls' dorm. Period. Rei only got in due to special circumstances. She asked to be admitted. And she moved up to Obelisk anyway.'_

"SERIOUSLY?! I didn't know that!" Juudai blinked.

"You aren't the most observant one, I see," Haou grumbled, "You don't even know your own life!"

"Besides, I thought it would be cool to have an Osiris girls' dorm. After all, Osiris is the best! Why wouldn't they have one? It only makes sense," Juudai said 'logically,' "And it's not fair that the girls don't get to enjoy Osiris! I'm just trying to be fair." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I thought it was a great idea," Yubel giggled, drooling over him. **(A/N: Such a fangurl lol)**

"Hey, thanks!" Juudai grinned widely.

'_Point Number Four: If this takes place during Season 4, then it is NOT their fourth year. There are only three years. Not to mention…why is Juudai acting like he did in Season 1? He grew up!'_

Juudai whimpered. "I was just trying to make it more culturally friendly! Americans have high schools that have four years, so I thought it was trying to be open to other cultures and possibilities by adding that other year! Besides, this place is great! Why wouldn't we want to stay for four years?"

"Admit it. You messed up." Haou grumbled, "Just stop trying to justify yourself. You're only sounding stupid."

"And I didn't grow up!" Juudai continued, "I was just confused. The camera must've caught me on my bad days. I was kinda depressed after all. Who wouldn't be after that?!"

"And I think it's hot when guys act emo," Yubel drooled again.

"No comment." Haou muttered.

'_Point Number Five: Your grammar…is horrible. So is your spelling. There is a spellcheck. USE IT. It is your friend! It's like English is your second language or something!'_

"It is," Juudai remarked, "How'd they know?"

Haou facepalmed. "They just _said_."

'_There's too much wrong with this to go into every detail. The point is: everything is completely wrong and you need to rewrite. Please, for the love of God, get a Beta Reader!'_

"That's really disappointing," Juudai whimpered, closing the window.

"Aw, it's Ok!" Yubel assured him, patting him on the shoulder, "I'm sure they can't _all_ be bad!"

"Yeah, well, before I check those I'm going to reply to this review," Juudai grumbled, beginning to type, "And I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

And what was his reply? This was what he typed:

'_Idk y u r so mean. :( i didn't do n e thin 2 u. and u have 2 go and flam me. im sry u don't like my storie but u don't have 2 raed it. D: N e way its my fanfic and i can do wat i want b/c its FANFICTION and ur sposed to do that. ino wat happened i just don't want to rite it b/c its boring and u got the details wrong. ur wrong! so don't flam me again or i will report u and blok u. so gtfo! Stfu! ur wrong! i can do wat i want and i don't hafta listen 2 u. no 1 maed u king of the site.'_

"How mature," Haou said sarcastically.

"This will probably scare them off," Juudai muttered, frowning as he sent the message.

That was when he went and opened his other reviews. And they ranged greatly. Here's what they looked like:

'_OMG!!111!! Tat wuz so gewd and it made me lol! XDDDD Plz write moar bc it was SEXIE and i luved it! LOL LOL LOL!! SUGAR HY! *glomps u and gives u a cookeh8 Plz update soon!'_

"Finally! Someone who understands me!" Juudai sighed in relief, "Yay! Cookie for you too!"

"For the love of…Ugh. Never mind." Haou turned away.

'…_You story sucks shit. Hard. Delete it. Now.'_

"Now that's just harsh!" Juudai whined, his face crumpling, "At least the other person told me why it sucked!"

"They're just jealous!" Yubel concluded.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be bothered by them." Juudai beamed.

'_I LOVE your OC! He's so cool! And I like how you changed the story! It's so interesting! Just work on your grammar a little. You're a good writer! :)'_

"Thank you! See, THEY know what good writing is!" Juudai leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head and looking smug.

'_This is horrible! Everything about your character screams "Gary Stu." I don't mind that you changed the storyline, but some things you ignored too much. At least change your OC. There's too many fics like this anyway.'_

"Too many fics? What?! Why? There can never be too much of a good thing!" Jaden pointed out, feeling smart.

"Apparently, there is too much of this 'good' thing," Haou grumbled.

"Nonsense!" Yubel exclaimed, "Juudai makes the good things even better!"

'_It's really cliché. No offense. Maybe you should read some other people's fics before writing your own. I know you're new but…geez…that's not excuse for this. Proofread your work. Reported.'_

"Haou," Juudai asked, blinking innocently, "What's cliché mean?" He scratched his head and looked confused. Then he finished reading the review. "Hey! That lardbutt reported me!"

"Block them!" Yubel shrieked, flapping her arms about wildly in distress.

'_DON'T WRITE EVER AGAIN!!!' _

"Creh!" Juudai's face crumpled again. **(A/N: FOAR those of u who doesn't no wut dat means it means cry but its spellded wrong bc its funnie wen ppl spell thngs so wrawng dat u cant raed it.)**

"That was so mean! Let me get them! Please, Juudai, let me get them!" Yubel looked all the more flustered. It was as though her feathers had been ruffled the wrong way.

'_cool XD'_

"What was cool?" Juudai asked, blinking.

"They mean your story, you nincompoop!" Haou snarled.

"Haha…" Juudai looked high.

"What now?!" Haou looked irritated.

"You said 'poop.'" Juudai grinned.

"…" Said Haou.

'_Im glad u made yubel mean bc that's how she rly is and shes so ugly I hope that she dies and plz make it spiritshipping.'_

"HEY!" Yubel screamed, lunging at the computer screen, "That's not very nice! That makes me feel bad about myself! WAH!"

'_Read my storie. It's called 'A shot at love with jaden and jesse. Plz review.' _**(A/N: Dat tittle wuz takn frum a name uf a sho if u gues it rite u git a cookieh)**

"Um…I don't like spiritshipping," Juudai muttered, frowning, "I don't think I want to read it."

"At least you have that much sense in your head," Haou grumbled under his breath.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Yubel roared.

They all ignored her.

The reviews went on in this fashion, and were very discouraging. Haou agreed with most of them, and Yubel tried to comfort Juudai and assure him his ideas were good. Even though they weren't really that great. She just wanted him to be happy!

"I'll go after those meanies that hurt your feelings!" Yubel offered, clenching her fists and scowling. "And especially that one that insulted me! Hmph!" She flipped her hair and looked offended.

"No, it's Ok, Yubel. I've got it. And I'll take care of that person! You're not ugly! You're beautiful!" Juudai looked all the more distressed.

"Aw, thank you!" Yubel giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

Juudai grinned and held up two fingers. "Hey, I do what I can! No one messes with my friends!"

"This is getting disgusting." Haou grumbled.

Another review came in at that moment. Juudai opened it and read it. It was a lot like the first review, only much, much longer and much, much more demeaning. The language was so filthy, that it cannot be shown on the screen. Just know that it was truly awful.

It was at that point that Juudai, the one who harbored the Supreme King inside his soul, the one who defeated every villain thrown his way, the one who was always so optimistic and tough, cracked.

What did he do?

He cried.

"What are you _doing_?!" Haou scolded, anger rushing through him. As mean as he was, he still hated to see Juudai cry. He cared about him very much. **(A/N: OMGZ YAOIZ!!121!!3$) **"You don't cry no matter what!"

"I do over this!" Juudai sniffed, hiccupping.

"_Why?!_" Haou narrowed his eyes.

"Because they hurt my feelings!" Juudai pointed an accusing finger at the computer screen, sounding like a little kid, "And the fanfictions said that I acted this way and needed Jo-kun to save me, and the internet is always right, so it must be so!"

Haou facepalmed again. "So _gullible_!"

"Am not!" Juudai whinged.

"He is not!" Yubel whinged as well, defending her fuzzy.

"I am surrounded…" Haou took a large intake of air and let it out in a deep sigh, "by idiots." **(A/N: Ai borowd tat from a movy! 8D It's a gud movie u shudl wathc it!37q56!! Gues wich movieay an u git anufver cookieh)**

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Juudai didn't hear it because he was wailing too loudly. Haou didn't hear it because he was covering his ears, his bulging eyes growing bloodshot from the migraine that was coming on. And Yubel didn't hear it because she was too busy trying to pet Juudai and make him feel better about himself. His ego was hurt! What else would a good friend try to do?

So, the visitor just invited himself in. "Hey, Juudai, what's…" Johan stopped in midsentence. The scene he had walked in on was chaotic to say the least. Juudai was sitting in the chair weeping all over the keyboard with the mean and obscene **(A/N: LOL DAT RIMED! I is such a gewd poit)** review on the screen. Haou was floating to the side, curling up in a fetal position due to the intense pain. And Yubel was stroking Juudai's hair and holding his hand like a mother would to her child, trying desperately to calm him down.

Being the strong, manly seme he was, Johan sprang into action! He waltzed over to Juudai and demanded to know what was going on. Juudai pointed a shaking finger at the screen and BAWed. Leaning over his shoulder, Johan scanned it, then frowned.

"What a bastard!"

"I know," Juudai sniffled, "They're so mean!"

Johan read it again, and then again. His eyes widened in realization, and he slapped himself on the forehead. "…I know who wrote this…"

"Who?!" Everyone stared at him.

"…Manjoume…It's so obviously him…" Johan grimaced.

"You're so smart!" Juudai whinged, "And I'm so stupid!" He dropped to the floor and clung to Johan's ankles. "Teach me, master! Teach me! Teh internetz says you should!"

"…Um…O-kaaaaay…I'm just going to walk away now…And I'm going to go kill Manjoume…" **(A/N: YA GO JOHAN MANJOUME SUCKS HE WULD PROLY RAEP JUUDAI IF HE CULD!!11!!!33!!)** Johan slowly backed towards the door, away from the now crazed-and-foaming-at-the-mouth-like-a-rabid-animal Juudai.

So, Johan ran out the door and tackled Manjoume, who had just been coming up the steps to borrow a cup of sugar, if you know what I mean. They fought for several minutes before finally making up and deciding to settle it with a duel instead. Because that was canon.

And as for Juudai? He went into a deep dark depression thanks to the meanbutts who reviewed his story and cut himself for fifteen days straight. Haou tried to stop him but…it was just too funny to watch. And Johan tried to save him, but Yubel had sprayed him with a can of anti-spiritshipping so it did no good. Besides, Johan was too girly with his frilly lavender shirt and pink cats and rainbows to take on the role of seme. He'd have to wait for Juudai to pass through the emo phase and go back to normal…or not…

And as for the author of this story? Well, she decided that since it was getting too random and stupid and off-track that she was going to end it. She sat in her bed staring at the screen and IMing because she had no life. And she was hoping to get MOAR reviews than n e 1 else on da site. B/c she's ghey like that. And even tho her story insulted pretty much so everyone on the planet and sucked shitballs, she decided to submit it anyway.

Moral of the story? Be prepared for flammers if u submit bad fanfiction. D8

**8D 8D 8D End of Flashback 8D 8D 8D**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: …Um…pointless much? Inorite. But…urgh. I hope you got a kick out of it. At least laughed at me. : / I'm sorry if I offended anyone greatly. It was not my intent. It was supposed to be funny but…it was kinda bad. XD But that was the point. Oh well. -.-**


End file.
